Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for identifying unwanted data (e.g. malware, etc.). Oftentimes, the security systems utilize signatures of known unwanted data for identifying instances of unwanted data (e.g. unwanted data structures, unwanted programs, etc.), such as, for example, by matching the signature to an instance of unwanted data. However, conventional techniques for generating signatures utilized by such security systems have exhibited various limitations.
For example, signatures of known unwanted data have customarily been generated based on a full sample of data that has been detected and determined to be at least potentially unwanted. Unfortunately, receiving full samples of potentially unwanted data at a system for generating such signatures has resulted in excessive bandwidth and resource consumption, particularly when the number and/or size of samples being received is large. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.